


Night Terror

by Inte1eon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Headcanon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nightmares, Other, Past Character Death, Reader-Insert, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: Raiden tried his hardest not to sleep, especially since they died.





	Night Terror

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except this headcanon.

Raiden was unsure of your proposal at first.  
  
Being a God, he didn't require sleep. Despite rejuvenation by Jinsei Chamber, Raiden was growing stressed more easily. Convincing him to get a full night's rest was difficult, even after his freedom from corruption. In the end, you and Johnny Cage managed to get him to agree to this. Especially since you were exhausted from an extended Special Forces mission one night.  
  
Now down to his trousers, Raiden was seated in the bed provided for you in the Sky Temple. With the covers tucked under his lower body, he got a glimpse at your sleeping form. You had gone straight to bed without a second thought, he noted. It was understandable since that mission to Outworld took longer than both you and he expected.  
  
After a moment of watching you sleep, he laid himself down and attempted to relax.  
  
"Rest well, my darling," he whispered.  
  
You shifted slightly in response when he closed his eyes, as though you heard what he had said.

* * *

A resounding _thud_ woke you up with a jolt. Sitting up, you looked around to find the blue blanket off of you and ragged breathing to the right. It turned out Raiden had awoken but had fallen off the bed when he did so.  
  
"Raiden?" You ask out of concern, beginning to calm down.  
  
That got his attention, and he managed to untangle himself from the blue blanket to look at you. Silken silver hair was messy, and he was on edge.  
  
"Nightmare?" You guess.  
  
There was no point in hiding it anymore.  
  
"Yes," the Thunder God confirmed.

* * *

After calming down, Raiden decided to explain why he was so uncertain about the proposal.  
  
"The deaths of Liu Kang and Kung Lao haunt me still," he told you.  
  
You knew that he was close to those two before their demise.  
  
"They were like sons," he continued. "Memories of their deaths plague my dreams. I spurned offers to sleep and retreated to the Jinsei Chamber instead."  
  
"Does it help?" You ask him.  
  
"No," he confirmed. "Every time I close my eyes, I recall their fates. I feel as though a peaceful night's rest is out of reach."  
  
You grip the edge of the blanket, clearly troubled by what you have just heard. You knew that Raiden was flawed, even though he was a powerful deity. Learning this was enough to know how deep his scars ran. Being the one who freed him from his corrupted state, you wanted to do anything to help.  
  
You also wanted to keep him from relapsing.  
  
When he released a shaky breath, you tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. He turned to address you, and you pulled him in for a much-needed hug. Raiden returned the embrace tentatively at first, but when you assured him that it was all right to cry, he let his tears go after a struggle.  
  
Once he finally started to calm down, you got his attention. Your shirt was damp from his tears.  
  
"I get it. You can't save the Revenants," You remind the weary god. "Quan Chi's death makes restoring them out of the question. The best we can do is fight when the time comes. My only hope is that we find another way to get through to them."  
  
"Is there one?" Raiden questioned, weary from his spell.  
  
"Maybe," You predict. "Now, get some sleep. It's been a long day for both of us."  
  
Raiden let himself lay down with you by his side. The comfort of the mattress and shared warmth was enough for both of you to relax.  
  
"You're someplace safe, Raiden," You assure him softly. "Close your eyes."  
  
As soon as the words leave your mouth, he's knocked out. You curl up beside him and let his breathing lull you to slumber. You made a mental note to tell him not to let something like this be bottled up in the morning. For now, it was time to rest, and to be thankful that he was back.


End file.
